


Kitchen Duty

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: Link obliges Rhett when he tries to negotiate his way out of cooking dinner one evening. Then Rhett decides to turn his attention to other things.





	

Rhett and Link walked in the door after a full day of work. Link went into the bedroom to change into some sweats while Rhett sat down on the couch and closed his eyes.

“You’re not sleeping, are you?” Link said when he came back into the living room.

Rhett quickly sat up. “No, of course not.”

Link smiled. “Good, ‘cause it’s your turn to cook dinner.”

Rhett let out an exaggerated sigh.

“What?” Link was a bit annoyed because he could already anticipate what Rhett was going to say and he knew he wasn’t going to like it.

“Can you cook tonight?”

“Rhett! I’ve made dinner every night this week. It’s your turn.”

“I’ll wash the dishes…” Rhett said with a saccharine smile.

Link pursed his lips. “Wash the dishes _and_ cook dinner for the next three days.”

“Deal.” Rhett got up and kissed Link on the cheek. “Thanks, bo.”

Link playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled as he went into the kitchen and began preparing a meal. Rhett turned on Netflix and provided his own hilarious commentary to the documentary he selected. Link loved listening to Rhett laugh at his own jokes.

“Hey David Attenborough, dinner is ready!” Link called out. Rhett sauntered into the dining room and the two men enjoyed a salad followed by a chicken stir fry dish.

“Thanks for dinner, Link.” Rhett said, blowing him a kiss. Link lightly blushed as he began clearing the dishes. Rhett joined him, but his helpful gestures quickly moved to flirting.

“Rhett!” Link squirmed at Rhett put his hands up his shirt and tickled him. “You’re distracting me.”

“That’s exactly what I wanted.” Rhett said, sliding his hands down and squeezing Link’s ass.

Link managed to find his way out of Rhett’s grip and continue putting things away, but it wasn’t long before Rhett pushed Link up against the counter and put his lips on the space behind his ear.

“Rhett, can’t you at least wait until we’re done cleaning?”

“Nope.” Rhett whispered. “I’d rather take you now. I’m still…” he paused for a moment. “Hungry.”

Link surrendered to Rhett’s touch, and they spent the next several minutes making out and grinding against each other.

“So you wanna take me, huh?” Link said seductively.

“Mmhmm.” Rhett mumbled, his face now buried in Link’s neck.

“Tell you what.” Link continued. “I’ll let you fuck me tonight.” Link reached down and groped Rhett’s dick. “It’s been awhile since you’ve been on top, and I sure could use a healthy dose of cock right now. Don’t you agree?”

“Uh huh.” Rhett moaned. Link was taking control of the situation and Rhett didn’t mind one bit. Link’s taunting only made Rhett want him more.

“Come on.” Rhett said as he took Link by the wrist and pulled him into the bedroom.

Link lounged on the bed with a huge grin on his face as he watched Rhett undress and pull a bottle of lube out of the nightstand.

“Can’t you at least pretend to submit?”” Rhett said as he leaned down to kiss Link.

“Nah.” Link smirked. “I’d rather make you work for it.”  Link pulled off his shirt and laid flat on his back, legs spread. “How’s this?”

Rhett laughed. “I’ll take it.” He laid between Link’s legs and brushed his beard against his face. Link stroked Rhett’s back and let out little sounds of pleasure as he maneuvered his way down his body, leaving kisses and nibbles on every inch of skin he could reach.

Rhett got on his knees and rubbed Link’s stomach a few times before undoing his pants and removing them along with his boxers.  He stroked Link’s dick for a few minutes, making sure it was nice and hard before moving down to his asshole. Link moaned happily.

“You like this?” Rhett grunted. “You like it when I play with your ass?”

“Yeah.” Link sighed. He could feel his heartbeat speed up and his breath quicken. He closed his eyes and let himself melt under Rhett’s touch.

“Then you’re gonna love this.”

Rhett coated his fingers with lube, applying a good amount of it to Link’s asshole before guiding them inside. Link wiggled his hips and cried out as Rhett slid his fingers in and out and massaged his prostate.

“You know, you say your anus is tight, but I think the opposite is true.”

Link flashed a toothy grin. “After 30 years, it’s pretty easy to open up to your best friend.”

The two men laughed as Rhett continued to finger Link. “Come on man, fuck me already!” Link said after a while. He reached over and threw a pillow at Rhett, who quickly deflected it and tossed it across the room.

“Somebody’s cock hungry.” Rhett teased. He poured some more lube into his hand and stroked himself. Link laid back and watched Rhett, stroking himself as well.

“Come on, Rhett.” Link pretended to beg. “Fuck meeeee….” He knew mocking Rhett a bit would get him riled up a little more.

“If you’re not careful, I’m gonna fuck that smile off your face.” Rhett snarled.

Link sat up. “Go for it, _McLaughlin_.”

Rhett furrowed his brow. “Okay, _Neal_.” Rhett pushed Link down and slipped inside him before Link could even react.

“Fuck.” Link whispered as he began to wriggle and whine, grinding against Rhett’s hips. He pulled on the sheets and bit his bottom lip, shamelessly succumbing to the intoxicating sensation of having Rhett inside him.

Rhett looked down on Link and smiled as he moved inside him. He loved the way Link’s sweaty hair flopped over and stuck to his forehead, the way he arched his back in pleasure, and the way his lips trembled as he silently muttered. Rhett wondered what he saying; was he talking to him?

“Link?” Rhett whispered. “How are you doing?”

Link opened his eyes, they were full of sweetness and light. “I’m great.” Link reached out for Rhett and Rhett offered both his hands. “I love you, Rhett.” Link said, clasping his hands.  “I love you too.” Link kissed Rhett’s hands and placed them on his hips.

Rhett let out a high pitched, nasal whine as he reached climax and came inside Link. Link groaned deeply and sighed with relief as he reached completion as well. When they were finished Rhett pulled out, laid down next to Link, and held him tightly until their orgasms had run their course and left them sweating and panting in each other’s arms.

“Well?” Rhett said.

“Well what?”

“You like it, right? You like it when I’m on top?”

“I love it.” Link reassured him. “I love everything we do together.”

Rhett smiled and leaned into Link. “You know, I just realized we never finished cleaning the kitchen.”

Link sat up. “Well, since you’re the reason it’s not done, I think you should be the one to finish it.”

“But…” Rhett’s voice trailed off as he watched Link walk towards the bathroom, hips swaying. It didn’t take long for Rhett’s eyes to settle on Link’s bare ass. _Damn_.

Rhett laughed as he realized he couldn’t shirk his kitchen duties any longer. He put on his boxers, fixed his hair a little, and went back into the kitchen.


End file.
